


Hangry

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Mulder has a stressful/rough day and the second Scully comes home, he’s just ravenous





	Hangry

Fucking Kersh and his supercilious, condescending, arrogant, patronising asshat attitude. Mulder slammed the laptop shut and it slipped from the desk, cracking on the floor, sparking and smoking. Fuck.

There was something soothing about the scrunch of the car tyres over the gravel path home. Like a train’s motion, a resonant hum that settled frazzled souls. But there was nothing fucking soothing about a burst tyre and buckled wheel arch. And as shards of rain stabbed his face as he tried to push the car out of the driveway, Mulder felt his guts twist in rage.

The cookie jar was empty, his bag of sunflower seeds fell and scattered over the pantry floor, the only popcorn was that revolting low-fat, no-salt stuff that tasted like polystyrene. And he couldn’t find the pop tarts. He was starving, his hunger digging away at his stomach so that it was nothing but a cavernous space, letting more and more of his anger in. He found a candy bar, well, the kind Scully liked with the carob and goji berries and date paste or some shit. It tasted like coffee grounds and vegetable scraps. He scrumpled the wrapper and lobbed it across to the bin, where it unravelled and floated down to settle on the seeds. Fuck.

Heels planted in seeds, Scully’s eyebrow reached the maximum height, but her lips, those fucking lips, bowed and beckoned and before he could stop himself he was sucking on them, teasing and pulling them into his mouth. Her fists bumped his shoulders in resistance for a brief second, but she went with the flow and let him suckle. His lips trailed over her chin and down her neck, where he licked the point of her Adam’s apple, flattening it over the soft give.

“I don’t need to ask if you’ve had a bad day, Mulder.” Her voice rushed over her vocal chord. He kissed her again, savouring that breathiness.

“The worst,” he said, pulling her shirt from the confines of her skirt. His hands whispered over her ribcage, skimming the edges of her bra, lacy, full. He ripped it upwards and her breasts fell forward. She sighed and together they backed up against the counter. A plate slid off and smashed. He lifted her so she balanced on the edge. Perfect vantage point. He let his pants fall and licked his lips. Fuck he was hungry. 

The taste of her through her panties, briny, sent his cock into overdrive and it strained against the fabric of his boxers. His tongue slipped between the edge and the soft skin of her groin. Electric shocks. She groaned and wriggled, divesting herself of the only barrier between him and the best fucking meal he could ever taste.

Salt and sweet, honey and lime. She was elite degustation. It didn’t matter how often he ate at this particular establishment, he always came away with a five-star experience. He always came. Hard and fast. Just like Scully now, pulsing, liquid spilling over his tongue and dribbling down his chin. He buried himself further until the vibrations slowed and her ass slipped forward. Her knees trembled against his ears and he laughed. 

“Fuck, Mulder. I love it when you have a bad day.”

“Hangry, Scully,” he said, helping her down. “I was hangry.”

She looked down at his boxers and smiled as she dropped to her knees. “Hmmm,” she said. “I’m a little on the ravenous side too.”


End file.
